


Kraken

by HATDGR



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M, 鱼剥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 海怪！席恩 剧情修改形象取剧版
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 17





	Kraken

夜晚比席恩想象的更漫长。

失去意识的剥皮人被放在一块长满苔藓的黑岩上，他的脸朝下，繁复的衣衫下摆平铺在碧绿的藓类中。席恩特意把他留在那里，洞穴之上有几个被水侵蚀出的孔洞，冷淡的月光透进来，将石台附近照亮。席恩想更清楚地打量男人的脸。

剥皮人的士兵想必还在徒劳地搜寻地面，翻动每一块潮湿的岩石，连那些海虫赖以生存的沙地也不放过。但席恩很确定没人能找到这里，等那些人精疲力尽了，或许会猜测恐怖堡的私生子被海怪拖进了深海，死无葬身之地，而后他们就会打道回府，向恐怖堡公爵报告这个坏消息。

或许卢斯•波顿会为此感激他。席恩记得公爵大人提起拉姆斯是恐怖堡唯一继承人时的神情，那双眼睛比他的儿子更冰冷。彼时公爵大人所说自然是为了安抚私生子的情绪，他知道席恩是拉姆斯的耳目，席恩听到的都会传到他耳朵里。然而北境守护心中真正所想的又有谁能参透呢？席恩想象在得知儿子死讯后那张脸上会是什么表情，会有半点哀戚吗？

趴在原地的男人发出介于呛咳与呻吟之间的声音，这吸引了席恩的注意。他直立起身，盘根错节的触须撑起地面，托着他的上半身迅速靠近“猎物”。这些海怪的触手比他原先的肢体更强壮，行动也更敏捷。不止如此，他甚至觉得感官也有所改变——曾经他只能听到几米外的脚步声，但如今他能感知方圆百里的一切——海浪的咆哮，砂石被风碾碎的响动，以及遥远的沼泽地外，古老树林发出的低语。他能感受到一切，但没有什么比眼前的人发出的响动更刺耳。

拉姆斯从昏厥中悠悠转醒，收拢十根手指，接着带动小臂，试图挣扎着起身。

“别动。”席恩警告道，伸出一条足有大腿粗细的触手环住男人的腰，将他从咸湿的苔藓中抬起。拉姆斯终于睁开双眼，在借着微弱的月光看清他的脸后惊讶地皱起眉。

“臭佬？”

错了。大错特错。席恩在心底尖叫。他不是臭佬，不再是了，然而某种尚未褪去的熟悉的恐惧仍叫他喘不过气来，即将出口的话横亘在嘴边。

“我以为你死了。”见他不回答，拉姆斯继续说，湿润的嘴唇牵出一抹笑容。席恩不知道究竟是何种勇气让他在此时仍笑得出来，又或许对方心中根本不存在畏惧一词，“我分明眼看着你摔下城楼，脑袋在冻硬的护城河上砸出一朵血花。”他的声音低沉又沙哑，像蛇信舔舐着席恩的耳廓，“我有些后悔没把你的尸体扔去喂狗了，看看你如今变成了什么样子。”

他说得没错，将席恩的尸体送往铁群岛的确是错误的选择。席恩也知道自己现在看起来无疑像个怪物，他的伤口在淹神的恩赐愈合，失去的手指重新长出，被剥掉皮的地方变得光滑平整。 **然而淹神并非仁慈的神明，它在给予的同时也夺去更多东西** 。席恩伸出更多触须捉住剥皮人的四肢，将它们拉直敞开，直到拉姆斯体会到即将被撕裂的威胁，从喉咙里压迫出痛苦的呻吟来。

那声音让席恩觉得既恐惧又兴奋。他未曾见过拉姆斯老爷这副脆弱的样子，从前他总是坐在高台之上，仿佛一位披着黑衣的白魔鬼，赐给席恩的只有冰冷的笑容与锋利的刀子。他从未像现在这样，像块被撬开壳的蚌肉般被席恩捏在手里，只需轻轻用力便会撕裂。他的脸色惨白，嘴唇也没有血色，当真如他曾经的名字般一尘不染，但席恩深知这脆弱皮囊下的心与他湿漉漉的短发一样黑。

“我的名字，我的名字是席恩。”席恩靠近那张紧绷的面孔，鼓起勇气直视那双灰绿如死水的双眼，他知道自己必须得坚持信念，若是他不信任自己，那么对方便也不会信服。拉姆斯•波顿同他父亲一样是个察言观色的高手。

“你是条不守规矩的狗。”拉姆斯丝毫没有退让的意思，即使他感觉到绑缚四肢的触手又抽紧了几分，“现在放我下来，臭佬，我可以原谅你一时糊涂的冒犯，带你回临冬城去。还是说你愿意继续在这里僵持，直到我的人找到这里？”他的确有张善于蛊惑的嘴，席恩原本坚定的仇恨开始动摇了，“臭佬，我的好姑娘们的鼻子有多灵敏，你比谁都清楚得很。”

如果拉姆斯是对的呢？席恩感觉不到寒冷，但却情不自禁地战栗。拉姆斯老爷真会毫无防备地让他打晕了拖到这里吗？真会像这样任由他摆布？还是说这只是他另一个陷阱？私生子总是喜欢同他玩这种残忍的游戏。

**他是席恩，不是臭佬** 。席恩再次默念，我是席恩·葛雷乔伊，我是铁种，是铁群岛的合法继承人，淹神赐予我第二次生命。 **我是海怪之子。**

触手顺着剥皮人的夹克缠绕而上，勒住他的喉咙制止他再发出声音。席恩抬起一只胳膊，他的手掌连同整个小臂都在拉姆斯的眼皮底下蜕变为深红色的柔软柱体。这些触须比海怪身下巨大的一团更细，它们攀上私生子的脸，吸盘覆盖他的下巴和嘴唇，黏液亮晶晶地沾满他的五官。拉姆斯厌恶地别开脸，触手便顺势缠绕耳廓，争先恐后地探进耳道。“住手！”拉姆斯终于失去了耐心，脸上的笑容荡然无存，“臭佬，你会为此付出代价，我说的可不是一两根手指那么简单。”

看着男人在他触须的侵略下恼怒地挣动身体，席恩的恐惧逐渐被兴奋取代。他们不在恐怖堡，不在荒冢屯，也不在临冬城。这是席恩藏身的洞穴，这里离大海不到几里，他面对的不再是高高在上的贵族老爷，而是手无寸铁的野种， **他可以对他做任何事情** 。

拉姆斯身上穿着他钟爱的皮夹克，下面是刻有剥皮人徽章的盔甲和厚厚的羊毛长衫。这些做工精致的衣物在海怪的触肢下如同纸一般脆弱，很快便被扯得七零八落，剩下的堪堪挂在私生子光溜溜的身上，几乎遮不住任何东西。拉姆斯的表情僵硬得好似一张面具，席恩知道对方必定是勃然大怒，若是以往他早已像老鼠般逃窜，生怕挤进老爷的目光引来无端的灾祸。但现在他的四肢百骸都因为兴奋战栗，那些被淹神修补的皮肤之下仍残留着挥之不去的疼痛，此刻像被火焰点燃般灼烧起来。

老爷全身上下都光滑白皙，没有一点伤痕。他比其他北境贵族更爱惜自己的样貌和身体，或许是因为私生子出身的缘故。拉姆斯总是用华丽的衣裳包裹自己，呼吸间浸透了葡萄酒醇香的气息，但他无论如何也遮掩不住灵魂腐烂发臭的气息。

“你闻上去糟透了，大人。”席恩的语气轻微，但还是如同利刃刺透了私生子竭力维持的尊严。“你闻上去像个死了半月的人。或许臭佬的名字更配得上您。”

“我会剥下你的皮，直到你求我杀掉你。”拉姆斯如同受伤的野兽般瞪着狂怒的双眼，他暴露于空气中的皮肤很快又被另一层“衣服”包围覆盖，触手冰凉濡湿，让人联想起女人环绕在他腰间的腿。然而它们远比情妇危险，看似无骨却根本不容挣开，随便哪条都能轻而易举地将他的身体折断。

每一根触须的触感都能被席恩清晰感知，他用无数只手爱抚私生子赤裸的身体，将浅白的皮肤吸吮成暧昧的潮红，玩弄男人胸前的凸起，就像对待妓女柔软丰腴的奶子。拉姆斯被强行分开的大腿间挤进异物，触手湿润的表面贴着他疲软的性器蹭过，打湿他的会阴和臀缝，不加掩饰的羞辱意味让波顿的野种红了脸。

“现在说大话未免太过可笑。”

“你恨我吗，葛雷乔伊？你究竟想做什么？”席恩有些惊讶对方说出他的姓氏，而不是坚持地称他为臭佬。或许剥皮人也从席恩浑浊的眼中看出了循循善诱是徒劳，他试图唤醒席恩体内臭佬的那部分，然而臭佬早已在摔下城墙时就死了。

席恩当然恨他。曾经有多少个日夜，他活下去的唯一动力便是幻想私生子以各种悲惨的方式死去。每次老爷带着他的亲信们出城，骑着他的宝马“血子”经过席恩的身旁时，席恩都暗暗祈祷着城外的险恶能将老爷卷走，连同那些嬉笑的好小子们，让他们再也不要回来。

海怪的触角在月光下泛着妖异的红光，拉姆斯整个人都如同被笼罩在一团模糊的血肉当中，他身上的每处敏感都被长须光顾，粗如木桩的触须从根部像树枝般分开，它们分开剥皮人紧闭的臀瓣，就像利刃分开布丁。拉姆斯在肛门被插入时怒吼出声，整张脸都被狂怒染红，但那东西在他的肠道里越近越深，任他怎样扭动也无法躲避。

“为什么不杀了我？”他的声音比平时更高更尖，在席恩听来比吟游诗人的歌声更能使他愉悦，“何必用这种方式羞辱我，你大可扭断我的脖子！”

**你当初可没给过我这样的仁慈** 。席恩让另一根触手加入已深深埋进私生子体内的那根，纵使滑腻的表面有足够润滑，那圈脆弱的肌肉还是被撑破了，暗红的血伴随着拉姆斯的吼叫声流下他的大腿，沾满了两根拧结在一起的肉柱。

他一度以为波顿的血都是黑色的。但拉姆斯却像被破处的新娘般落红，血液滴滴答答地落在它身下的泥苔之间。席恩收束触须，将男人的身体举得更高，接着贴上前去，用舌头舔舐拉姆斯大腿间的血。他想起那场悲惨的婚礼，想起拉姆斯狞笑着命令他舔掉新娘腿间的污秽。如今波顿老爷流的血更多，如同几道溪流顺着苍白的大腿奔流不息。

拉姆斯的嘴巴仍没有停歇，他不住地喊道：“停下！停下！”然而只有寂静的山洞回应他的声音。席恩用完好的手扶着男人的腰，在牛奶和熏肉滋养出的漂亮躯体上留下一个又一个咬痕。他咬破那层薄薄的肌肤，牙齿深陷在肌肉里，古怪的弹性让他想起兽舍中的那些吱吱乱窜的老鼠。它们的肉多么鲜美。臭佬低声细语，用他残破不全的半口烂牙咬下去，肌肉和筋皮在齿间游走破裂，顺着喉咙滑向深渊……但他不能像对待老鼠那样对待波顿的野种，复仇的怒火远比饥饿更强烈。

两条触手仍在深入，它们比男人的阴茎更灵活，顺着肠肉的蜿蜒不住向里，期间又挤破了更多地方，将私生子平坦的小腹微微撑起。拉姆斯痛得说不出话来，但他仍睁着眼，试图用饱含恨意的目光将席恩剖开。但无形的刀刃终究无法伤人，席恩笑着想，越是这样，他高高在上的主人便越快失去他的光环，显露出人性中最卑劣无助的一面。

他的牙齿终于来到男人胸前的一边乳尖，那里早在吸盘的蹂躏下变得又红又肿，怪异地涨大着，席恩不禁想象老爷这副模样若是被那些北境贵族看见会是怎样。他想起自己被领到大贵族面前受辱的情形，他想象自己的位置被拉姆斯替去，男人像个真正符合他名声的畜生那样趴伏在地板上，他尽力保养的身体全身上下没有一处完好，白净的皮被剥去，露出里面丑陋的蠕动血肉来。威曼大人想必会哈哈大笑，带得他肥硕的下巴跟着颤动，赛文和陶哈家的人会窃窃私语，妓魇本就发灰的瘦脸还要变得更灰暗，达斯丁伯爵夫人则皱着眉用袖子挡住脸。当恐怖堡的正统继承人以臭佬般狼狈的姿态示人，那些贵族们必定会向他投去对铁群岛之子同样的揶揄。

拉姆斯肿胀的乳头被他衔在嘴里，娇嫩的肉粒被包裹戳刺。席恩抬起眼，正对上私生子的目光——拉姆斯正眼睁睁地看着席恩一步步摧毁他的身体。在那两道冰冷的目光来得及抽离前，席恩忽然收拢牙齿，血腥味顷刻间在口中迸开——

拉姆斯尖叫起来，尾音衰弱为疼痛的啜泣。席恩吐出嘴里的一小块肉，接着又吐出一口血沫子。他看着男人原本完好的右乳变得鲜血淋漓，自己的胸口也隐隐作痛。他还记得剥皮人怎样用小刀剜去他的右乳，在血肉模糊的伤口刻上十字。他怎能忘记。席恩驱使触手堵住男人的嘴，将更多哀嚎塞回喉咙里。拉姆斯想要合拢下巴，却被拉扯着强硬撑开，口水与触手的黏液混着在一起，在交合处悬挂着牵出细丝。他上下都被塞满，肉柱像蛇一般扭动着穿过他的食道和肠子，仿佛要将他的身体内部都塞满。拉姆斯挣扎的力气越来越小，他失血太多，两条腿都已没了动弹的力气，在触手的牵扯下被抬起固定，将大开的肉穴暴露在海怪贪婪的视线中。

席恩将男人两腿间可怜兮兮地吐着前液的性器抓在手里。那东西竟然在这般虐待下半硬着，两个囊袋沉甸甸地落在他手里。他用了些力气攥住卵蛋向外拉扯，私生子被触手插弄的喉咙立刻收紧，他的眼睛失去了焦距，被涣散的水汽填满，纵横的泪水和鼻涕在月光下发亮。

“这是你欠我的。”席恩弯下身子，整个人如同披上了黑夜的阴影，将在玩弄之下抽搐个不停的猎物笼罩其中。“大人，我是你的，您曾叫我发誓。您不记得了么？”他的触手纷纷退出男人的身体，被撑破的肉洞没有合上的能力，仍不断有血从中流出。拉姆斯全身上下都遍布着伤口和勒痕，他呛咳了几声，牵扯到的咬痕中渗出更多的红。席恩安静地等待波顿大人回答，但拉姆斯一失去四肢的束缚便像没了骨头般仰面倒下，幸而有腰间触手的环绕才没砸落地面。

“老爷？”席恩迟疑地呼唤道，他开始担忧自己是不是把这野种弄死了。“拉姆斯？”

他原本该有更残酷的准备，他甚至想过将触角捅进男人的肚脐，将那里向皮球一样撑破。但拉姆斯没有他想象得那么坚韧，他在席恩的手中几乎没有重量，仿佛被小女孩扯坏的玩具。 **这欺压他、折磨他、叫他惶惶不得终日的恶魔，其实不过是脆弱的人类罢了。**

“臭佬……”从拉姆斯嘴里吐出的微弱声响吓了席恩一跳，随后他意识到那不过是无意识的呢喃，“我的……”

你恨他。席恩说服自己，你恨他入骨，你无时无刻不想着要将他撕成碎片。但紧接着他忽然发现自己的心里其实空空如也，只剩下最原始的兽欲。 **他不是臭佬。不再是了。但他也不再是席恩•葛雷乔伊** 。淹神夺走了他卑微不堪的人性，让他变得强大，也将他变成了冰冷的怪物。

“你现在也是我的了。”他心中有什么东西悄无声息地熄灭了。海怪露出笑脸，将男人残破的身体抱起。远处传来士兵的脚步声，伴随着猎犬的狂吠。席恩退回洞穴深处，带着恐怖堡的私生子潜入水潭，向连接深海的黑暗中涌去。

end.


End file.
